Sereda Aeducan
Appearance Short, stocky, and muscular, Sasenna appears your typical dwarven warrior at first glance. At a more thorough look however, one realizes an obvious vanity. Her armor and weapon are both kept polished to a shine, and even outside of battle gear she tends toward the extravagant. There are faint hints of scars on her face, covered with makeup more expensive than one would normally expect a mercenary to even be able to afford so that they are only barely visible on close scrutiny, a testament to both her vanity and her wealth- And by extension, her skill. Her chin length, dark red hair is combed straight, framing her dark-skinned face. Her eyes are a bluish grey, almost like stone, contrasting with the black tattoos that cover her face. Personality To those who meet her and do not die mere moments afterward, Sasenna seems calm and composed, a born diplomat. Behind this, however, is a calculating, bloodthirsty mind, contemplating how she might use you for her own ends, or for mere pleasure- Whether that pleasure sates her lust for blood, or another form of lust entirely. Though Sasenna has great control of her anger, it is a fearsome force when she lets it show. She knows well how to use intimidation and murder as her tools, and she will not hesitate to use them to their fullest extent. Biography Born to the great House Aeducan in Orzammar, Sasenna was raised to be everything she is now. Taught the politics of the dwarven courts so that she would not fall prey to them, and so she could benefit House Aeducan, intrigue and backstabbing became second nature to her, if it was not indeed her first. When she learned of the honor that could be gained in the killing of Darkspawn, and battles in the Provings, she chose to train to be a warrior. However, as time went on, the benefit of her house became less and less of an issue. She became more concerned with her own wants rather than those of her family. She fought because she enjoyed the fight, and as she would eventually discover, the kill, in both Provings and skirmishes against the Darkspawn. She would backstab for the benefit of herself far more than her house, which would lead to rivalry and eventually mutual hatred between herself and her older brother Trian. Eventually, due to her ferocity and skill in battle, the day came that Sasenna was appointed Commander, to lead battles in the Deep Roads. After fighting for her own honor in the Provings dedicated to this event, she attended a great feast celebrating it. Afterward, she began preparations for the next campaign into the Deep Roads, a battle where she was to truly prove herself... During these preparations, her younger brother Bhelen gave her a warning, that Trian planned to kill her. She kept that warning in mind as she went into the Deep Roads, and was given a task to retrieve the Shield of Aeducan along with her second in command, Gorim. After fighting their way to where the shield was kept, being joined by two scouts along the way, they were ambushed by mercenaries. On investigation, they possessed Trian's signet ring, confirming in Sasenna's mind that her brother was trying to kill her. On the way back, they encountered Trian, who seemed to anticipate betrayal from Sasenna as well. They fought, and Sasenna won... It was then that Bhelen and their father approached. Bhelen denied warning Sasenna, and the two scouts claimed that Sasenna had attacked unprovoked. After their return to Orzammar, Sasenna was imprisoned, and then exiled to the Deep Roads with next to no equipment. This had been meant to be a death sentence... However, she refused to die. Using what she found in the Deep Roads themselves, she fought her way forward, tirelessly... She didn't know where she was going, but somehow, she survived to find an opening to the surface, something no one had ever been known to do before. She journeyed to find civilization, and equipment... Since then, she has acted as a mercenary, and is famed for her skill. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Origin Characters Category:Orzammar Dwarves